


One Tough Cookie

by ChocolateXMyMouth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (And she gets one), Awesome Steve Rogers, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Baking, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Milk And Cookies, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, The team's there for like a minute, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateXMyMouth/pseuds/ChocolateXMyMouth
Summary: Steve invites Wanda to bake chocolate chip cookies for the team with him. As they go through the process, Steve learns how truly powerful Wanda is - not just physically, but emotionally. And there's so much admiration to be had about that.She's one tough cookie.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Avengers Team, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov (background), Wanda Maximoff & Avengers Team, Wanda Maximoff & Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	One Tough Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> If I got anything about baking wrong please don't execute me, I promise you I'm not a good cook so I'm going off a vague memory of a Binging with Babish video 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic!! I made it with all the love in Steve and Wanda's relationship <3

Wanda was currently content with her position in the world.

This didn’t happen often - it was a luxury rarely afforded to her, but she was so happy whenever it happened. And currently, nothing was nicer to her than to be curled up underneath her covers, soft piano music coming out of her phone, and her fan was blowing at the perfect speed…

This was the best relaxation period she had gotten in weeks.

However, she figured that since an hour had passed, getting off of her butt was probably a wise decision if she wanted to keep a good nighttime schedule (if there was such a thing.). She shifted, humming softly as she rubbed her eye with one hand and tried to grab her phone with the other.

A soft knock then came outside her walls. “Good evening, Wanda.”

The voice made her jump slightly, but when her eyes shifted to her doorway, her frame relaxed significantly as she saw the captain of the Avengers, Steve Rogers, standing there, instead of any sort of threat. “Hello, Steve,” Wanda said, faintly smiling and rubbing her other eye. “Good evening to you too.”

“Hope I didn’t wake you,” Steve said, a hint of apology in his tone.

“No no, you didn’t,” Wanda assured him. “I was napping, but I was about to get off my ass a few seconds before you came in here.”

Steve chuckled softly. “Well, if you wanna put it like that, then sure. But I didn’t come in here to force you out of your nap.”

“Would you like to sit down, then?” Wanda asked, gesturing to her chair in the corner of her room. Steve didn’t take up the offer, but he still thanked Wanda anyway. “I actually came to ask you if you’d like to do something with me.”

“Of course. But I’m not showing you how to play video games,” Wanda stated, “and that’s because I don’t know myself.”

The two shared a good laugh at that; they both sucked at video games, there was no denying that. Peter, Sam, and Shuri had proven that several times over.

“No, thankfully, that isn’t it,” Steve chuckled. “I was actually going to ask if you’d like to help me bake some chocolate chip cookies.”

Wanda’s eyes, Steve swore, glistened a little bit when he said that. “R-Really?” Wanda asked, before clearing her throat. “What’s the occasion?”

“No occasion - chocolate chip cookies are good,” Steve smiled. Wanda found herself thoroughly agreeing with that statement. “But also, the team’s been working especially hard lately, so I feel it’s high time they were rewarded. And I figured I could use a helping hand, especially if I need help getting the flour off the top shelf - I still don’t know why Sam puts it up there.”

Wanda giggled; that was such an odd mystery, but one that prevailed at the tower nonetheless. “Well, count me in for sure - I’ll be up and in the kitchen as soon as I don’t look like trash.”

“You never do; don’t sell yourself short, darling,” smiled Steve. “See you in a minute.”

“See you,” Wanda smiled, waving goodbye. As Steve left, Wanda got out of her bed and put some more non-bedroom clothing on - a pair of jeans, an old black t-shirt that had been graciously donated to her by Natasha, and some flats were good enough, she thought.

She strode out of her room, feeling happier than normal, and quite excited at the thought of baking cookies with Steve. As of late, the two had been doing quite a bit of quality bonding - on movie nights, she would find herself sitting closer to the captain than other members of her team. He welcomed the closeness, even letting her rest her head on his shoulders. It was a form of contact that didn’t ruffle any feathers, so she kept doing it whenever she needed to feel the warmth and closeness that she lacked for so long.

Then, there was the time they both tried to play Mario Kart - keyword, “tried”. Peter and Shuri successfully kicked their asses on literally every round, and Sam was no help, as he just stood in the back and laughed, even when Wanda threw her water bottle at his forehead.

And then, there was the night where it had thundered practically non-stop.

Where she had shuddered and quivered for around an hour, before seeking out Steve specifically - his aura was warming and comforting, and right then and there, that was what she needed more than ever. The thunder reminded her all too much of the bullet fire that had struck her brother dead.

He had held her when she felt like nothing. Let her cry when she felt like she was all alone. And let her know that she would be okay… even if it took longer than they both would like, she would be okay.

He really had helped her through a lot of difficult times… and she felt like she owed so much to him.

But she was pulled from her thoughts as she reached the kitchen, finding Steve with all the ingredients set out in front of them. “I see you sneak a few of those chocolate chips - you have taste, Captain,” Wanda smiled.

“You can’t ever go wrong with chocolate chips,” Steve smirked. “Did you know, one time Sam baked cookies, and he purposefully gave Bucky a singular raisin cookie?”

“Oh my gosh,” Wanda muttered, shaking her head. “Bucky’s gonna never be able to trust anyone again.”

“He likes raisins, but Sam was sure he’d be murdered that night,” Steve chuckled. “And yet, he still claimed it was worth it. I’ll never understand those two.”

“None of us will,” Wanda smiled. “Are you ready to begin baking?”

“Of course,” Steve nodded.

Some soft music was playing on the radio in the corner of the room as the duo set to work on baking the delicacy that was chocolate chip cookies - they first washed their hands together, and then set to getting out the remaining ingredients. And then, after Steve got the flour, Wanda immediately doused her finger with it and booped Steve on his nose.

She just giggled at her act, while Steve looked at her with so much ‘disappointment’ it was comical. In reality, he was as happy as could be right now, despite his new makeup.

“Now, what was that for?” Steve asked.

Wanda just continued to laugh, honestly not even sure herself of why she did it. “W-When flour’s involved, if some d-doesn’t get on you,” she said between giggles, “what’s the point?”

Steve rolled his eyes good-naturedly, deciding that he would get his revenge later. “I suppose you’re right. And as much as I would love to just stand her and laugh with you the rest of the evening, the team will be extremely disappointed if they find we didn’t bake them cookies.”

“R-Right,” Wanda said, composing herself and beginning to mix the ingredients for the start of the cookie dough recipe. Steve got a dish towel and wiped off his face, and began to make the second part of the mixture.

The cookie dough was fairly easy to make, and when it came time to add the chocolate chips, they both looked at one another.

“All in?” Wanda asked, her eyes almost asking Steve ‘please?’.

Steve smirked. “All in.”

“ _Yes_ ,” he heard Wanda whisper, making him smile as he poured them in, letting the mixer make the dough with much more ease than anyone could make it. Sometimes, Steve would admit, technology did have its perks. 

When the dough was finally ready to chill, Steve and Wanda were left to their thoughts, with the only thing breaking the silence being the soft music coming from the radio. They made small talk briefly, before delving deep into a conversation about the forties and the beauty that Wanda saw in Steve’s generation.

“I love almost everything I see about the forties,” smiled Wanda. “It seemed like such a nice time… except for, y’know… World War 2.”

Steve chuckled. “I have to admit, looking back, it was a very beautiful looking time - ignoring the war, of course. “Films were of much higher quality, too - sorry if that statement offends anyone.”

“Talking to the security cams? They can suck it up,” Wanda giggled. “You’re not wrong.”

“Thanks for having my back, darling,” Steve laughed.

“You have mine all the time,” Wanda smiled. “Least I can do.”

Steve patted her shoulder, and she smiled at the touch. Wanda would never tell a soul, but she craved the affection that the team brought more than anything, especially from her elders on said team. Steve was almost like a father figure to her… and that felt good to have that connection. It really did.

“...You know, I once baked cookies with my father,” Wanda said gently. Steve looked over, leaning on the spot next to her on the kitchen island, not saying a word. “It was lovely… we laughed, and yet should never have had anything to laugh at. We were happy when we shouldn’t have been. 

“You’re a tough cookie,” Steve joked, causing Wanda’s sad smile to falter and form a less sad one. She then continued, “When mom and Pietro came back from the store… they were thrilled. That was one month before we lost them.”

“I’m… I’m so sorry if I brought any bad memories up,” Steve said quietly.

“You didn’t,” Wanda assured him, but her slightly dampened eyes gave Steve a different picture - he knew how sometimes, happy memories were the ones that stung the most. “Only good ones…”

Steve placed a hand on Wanda’s shoulder, and in turn, she looked up at him with eyes that conveyed an emotion he didn’t exactly understand. But he felt a deeper knowing of it when she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him in full and putting her head into his chest.

A few sniffles came out, and Steve could tell a few tears were shed, but she wasn’t aching; these memories may be painful, but more than that, they were cherished. And he knew all too well that memories like this could make you feel the weirdest combination of feelings out there.

They didn’t know how long they stood like that - Wanda’s head rested against his chest long after her tears subsided. She let out a few hiccups, but was silent otherwise. Steve held her head, muttering soft words of comfort that only she and the wind would ever hear.

“Take as long as you need,” Steve whispered to her.

“I… I p-promise, I’m fine,” Wanda said, equally as quiet.

“Well… just in case, I want you to know it’s okay not to be,” Steve assured her. “You have every right to feel sadness, Wanda; I know sometimes it doesn’t feel like we deserve that, but trust me, you do.”

Wanda nodded against his chest, sniffling again. “T-Thank you… you mean a lot to me, Steve.”

“And you mean a lot to me, darling,” he assured Wanda. 

Steve didn’t know why, but everything was telling him he had to protect this little girl - and that wasn’t meant to be insulting; Steve knew fully well what a woman Wanda was. But that didn’t change the fact that she was still a kid, and far too young to have gone through all that she had gone through.

She really was a tough cookie… Steve had so much admiration for her. 

After all she had been through, she could still put on a smile. The people who were able to do that were nothing short of super to him.

Wanda then separated, albeit reluctantly, and smiled, even with tear stained cheeks. “W-We should probably get the actual cookies ready…”

Steve looked over, and saw it had been thirty minutes already. “You ready?” he asked, with a soft smile. Wanda nodded, and the two set to work. She got out the cookie trays, while Steve set to work getting all sixteen balls of dough ready for cookie-ficating.

Every Avenger would get two, but Steve and Wanda decided to treat themselves to an extra each because they could and they would.

“You wanna know a secret I learned?” Steve asked, once they began setting the pre-cookies on the tray. Wanda raised her brows, and Steve continued, “Break open the dough ball - this will retain the gooey center. Learned that from my very first YouTube video.”

“You figured out how to open your phone?” Wanda asked, feigning astonishment, and cracking up when Steve looked at her with so much mock offense it would make anyone cry if it was real. 

“That’s cold - that’s just not cool,” Steve said, shaking his head and trying not to smile as laughter bubbled out from Wanda’s chest - lovely, pure laughter that Steve honestly couldn’t remember the last time she had laughed that hard.

He slid the cookies in the oven once she was done laughing, and smiled fondly as the thought of eating said cookies drew ever closer. Steve couldn’t help it; he just liked cookies. 

Wanda shared this sentiment - it was so nice to have something to look forward to, even if it was something as small as eating a cookie. But the small things were what made life beautiful.

“Any ideas on how to pass the time while we wait for the cookies to bake?” asked Steve. Wanda thought for a moment, before giggling softly. “What is it?” he asked, smiling.

“It’s… I won’t lie, it’s kinda stupid…” she smiled, looking down.

“I don’t think it would be,” Steve smiled. “Go on, what is it?”

“...You want to play hide and seek?” Wanda said, trying to hold in her laughter.

“You know what? That actually sounds fun,” Steve smiled. “I have nothing against that idea - but you have to count first.”

“No fair!” Wanda laughed. “Okay, but no going off this floor, deal?” Steve agreed to these terms, and Wanda stared at a random cabinet as Steve went to find a hiding spot.

**-0-**

“Okay, you aren’t even trying anymore.”

“I’ve always wanted to do this, and no one will stop me.”

Steve laughed heartily as Wanda removed the lampshade from her head, laughing as well as she put it back on the lamp itself and walked over to the captain. Their few rounds of hide and seek had been very enjoyable, albeit neither of them were very good hiders. Something always stuck out no matter where they were.

The oven then beeped shrilly, and Wanda raced over to go get the cookies out and set them all on the cooling trays. After she had done this, Steve sent Natasha a text (which he was very proud of himself for doing), telling the team to meet them in the kitchen in five minutes.

After waiting a few moments, Wanda grabbed a cookie, and handed it to Steve. She then took one of her own,

“This has been really fun, Steve,” Wanda smiled, “and… t-thank you for allowing me to help. This is a memory I’ll treasure forever.”

“I’m so glad we got to do this together,” Steve said, smiling right back as he held his cookie, “and I wouldn’t trade it for anything, darling. I really wouldn’t.”

And with that, they cheers’d to their wonderful bond, and dug into their cookies. Did they burn their mouths a bit? Yes, but there was nothing that milk couldn’t fix. They both laughed at their shared carelessness, finding yet another thing to smile about.

After they were done, at the perfect moment, the whole team came in - and they were thoroughly delighted by the sight in front of them. “Did you two bake us cookies?” Natasha asked, raising a brow and smiling at her boyfriend.

“It’s quite possible,” Steve smirked, kissing her forehead.

“Yo, we hit the jackpot!” Sam said, shuffling over to the cabinet to grab the paper plates for everyone. “Mmm… cookies…”

“Stop drooling on our plates, Wilson,” Rhodey laughed. “Thank you both for this. This was really nice of you two.”

“I couldn’t have done it without my partner,” Steve said, hugging Wanda by her side.

“Heaven knows that’s true,” Bucky chuckled, earning himself a smack in the shoulder from Steve’s free hand, and the two smiled fondly at one another.

“You two have done excellent,” Clint beamed. “I do love me a good choco-chip cookie!”

“Even though I do not have any need for food,” Vision said, “I do enjoy a good movie. Would anyone else like to watch a movie?”

“I think that’s a wonderful idea, Vis,” Wanda smiled. 

“Wanda, you get to pick,” Clint said, taking a bite of his cookie. “Cap needed your help, not the other way around.” Steve rolled his eyes good naturedly at Clint. “What are we watching?” 

Wanda thought for a moment, before smirking. “Rudolph.”

“In November?” asked Sam.

“The woman has spoken!” Natasha interjected with a smile. “We are watching Rudolph, everyone.”

“Love that funky bastard,” Bucky smirked. 

Steve and Wanda carried the cookie trays, and Sam got stuck on milk and glass carrying duty - he let out a loud, exaggerated groan at this, but didn’t mind whatsoever.

Bucky sprawled out on the loveseat, earning him a look from Sam - and a few choice words as he found his glass came at him faster than everyone else’s. Natasha was next to Steve on the couch, but the two kept the affection to a minimum out of respect for everyone else. Rhodey chilled in the rocking chair, and Clint and Vision found the floor comfortable. Sam smirked as he sat on the armrest of the loveseat, taking the footrest away from Bucky, much to the Winter Soldier’s chagrin.

Wanda, meanwhile, sat next to Steve on the sofa. She curled up onto the couch as the movie began to play, and soon found herself closer to the captain than she originally intended.

Steve, however, only smiled, allowing her to snuggle up next to him - she appreciated the motion so much; it meant so much to her to be so close with someone on the team.

“...Thank you, dad,” Wanda whispered, resting her head on Steve’s shoulder.

Steve’s breath hitched briefly, but then, after the initial shock wore off, he smiled warmly down at her. “Anytime, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments legit give me life, and kudos are free serotonin for the author! <3 Love you all! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
